


Day 7: Commitment

by GemmaRose



Series: Lancelot Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Feelings Realization, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Lotor does his best to keep a handle on his emotions, to be as cold and calculating as he has to be to protect his team. Unfortunately, some emotions are impossible to control, and when a plan fails... well, historically the course of action which has served him best is to abort mission.





	Day 7: Commitment

Lotor woke slowly, a low purr rumbling softly in his chest. One of his arms was quite thoroughly asleep, the fingers completely numb, and he didn’t have to open his eyes to know the reason why. He could feel it, heavy on his bicep and warm against his chest. Lance was still sound asleep, torso pressed to his and their legs tangled together with the sheets. He felt a smile pulling at his lips, and ducked his head to nuzzle against the human’s scalp. With his free, non-asleep arm he ran a hand down the human’s chest, tracing by memory the scars which littered his skin.

Lance had fractured so beautifully, in the arena. He wasn’t sure if it had been being made to kill that did it, or being forced into beast mode time and again, but either way the ex-Paladin had been on the verge of breaking completely when Lotor extended a hand and an offer to him. To look at him now, not a soul would think he’d boarded this ship skittish and eternally wary just a few phoebs ago. Lance made a soft sound, and Lotor felt his mouth pull up in a smile. He was comfortable, happy, and that was a surer path to undying loyalty than any amount of bribery and threats.

Lance squirmed in his arms, turning over to face him, and he gave Lotor a slow, sleepy smile. “Días” he mumbled, and Lotor leaned in to press a kiss to Lance’s lips. They were soft as ever, and when he pulled away Lance’s eyes were crinkled up at the edges, a warm smile on his face. Ancients, he was beautiful, all lean muscle and elegant limbs and easy confidence whether he was being thrown into battle with a gun or with nothing but his fists. And he was all Lotor’s, his unusual body available to slake Lotor’s every licentious desire, his mind set to whatever strategy Lotor asked him to devise, his heart and soul... 

Lance scooted down far enough to nuzzle against his chest, and Lotor swallowed heavily as his heart beat harder at the action. He’d captured Lance’s heart long ago, used it to keep the human loyal to him. That was all this was, a ploy to keep the human loyal, so why was he suddenly feeling the desire to make it more? Lance was plenty loyal; he had swayed the failed Black Paladin clone to join them of his own accord, the other Generals had all but adopted him as a member of the pack, he _willingly_ entered Beast Mode when the situation required it and sometimes just because he could.

Lotor hardly even needed to keep the farce up at this point, so why did he find himself wanting to? He didn’t mind that his arm was asleep, that his bed smelled like Lance, that his stomach was a sticky mess of their mixed come. He thought back to last night, to the way he’d very nearly bitten down on the back of Lance’s neck, and something coiled cold in his gut. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even have to think back that far. He’d woken up purring, just from Lance being near him. His heart had done a freaking flip when Lance smiled at him.

He only barely restrained himself from swearing as he disentangled his limbs from Lance’s. The human made a sound of complaint, and Lotor bit back his urge to apologize. He didn’t have to apologise to a pawn, he shouldn’t _want_ to apologize to a pawn. “Bathroom.” he said, and Lance nodded sleepily before settling back into the mess of dirtied sheets. A large part of Lotor ached to return to bed and join him, for no other reason than the fact that Lance would smile and do his best impression of a happy galran chirp, but he steadfastly ignored that urge and swept into his room’s bathroom instead.

This act had gone on far too long, if he was developing feelings for the human. But just because he had to end this didn’t mean he had to be cruel about it.


End file.
